


Smile (Seofon x Reader)

by granbluefantasies (hereisnowhy)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereisnowhy/pseuds/granbluefantasies
Summary: "Be a sport and give me something to smile about," he'd said.Sure, you could do that!
Relationships: Reader/Seofon (Granblue Fantasy), Reader/Siete (Granblue Fantasy), Seofon (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader, Siete (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Smile (Seofon x Reader)

“Be a sport and give me something to smile about.”

He’d said it as a joke, like so many of his quips were meant to be. He’d placed a hand on your shoulder after the words left his mouth — looking back on it now he couldn’t remember why, it must have felt like the right thing to do at the time. He hadn’t meant to initiate what happened next.

Rather than stand firm under the friendly pressure of his hand as he’d expected, you followed its momentum, letting him guide you down, down, until you kneeled before him. You cast your eyes up at him from your position below his belt. He swallowed thickly as he looked down at you, thoughts racing, caught off-guard by the scenario he’d unwittingly created.

Maybe there’d been a way to resist in that moment, that brief window of time before you spoke.

“I think I can do that,” you’d said, a devious little smile on your lips.

 _Fuck_.

He was always quick to react appropriately to even an unexpected situation - this time was no different. Arousal coursed through him swift as adrenaline, his dick already pressing insistently against the fabric of his pants, inches from your eager mouth. Your gaze snapped to the conspicuous bulge and flickered back up to his eyes, your expression playful and enticing.

How could he resist a look like that?

* * *

Seofon’s glorious cock was now buried to the hilt in your mouth. You looked up to see him running a hand through his hair; eyes shut, head tilted back, and that characteristic smirk of his just barely perceptible at the corner of his lips. You focused your efforts on thoroughly pleasuring him, your head bobbing along his shaft, his low murmurs of approval your reward. You took his dick deeper and faster, the head sliding down your throat; he felt the heavenly warmth and tightness of it and took decisive action, finding the novelty of _not_ being the one in control had quickly worn off.

He swept his hand around your head, gathering your hair up in his hand to to keep it out of your way — a considerate gesture, it seemed, but ultimately his intentions were fully self-serving. You had to admit you took pleasure in the way he balled his fist against your skull, hand closed tight around the makeshift ponytail as he rocked his hips against your face. He used this grip on your hair to pull you closer to him as he thrust deeper, your mouth and throat straining around his girth. Your eyes watered as he began grinding against your face, his climax coming on fast.

“ _Nnh_ … Open wide now, sweetheart, I’ve got something good for you,” he crooned, releasing his grip on your hair and leaning back. Your mouth opened with a wet pop and as you gasped for breath he stroked his length, shooting his load into your open mouth. You grinned as you felt the warm seed hit your tongue, keeping your mouth open wide to take it all.

“That’s a good girl,” he praised, his voice a satisfied purr. “Whew. That’s certainly one way to make a man smile….”

You gazed up at him and swallowed, licking your lips, and he exhaled in weary wonder at the sight.

“My, my,” he sighed, leaning down to caress your cheek. “What am I going to do with you?”

You giggled, biting your lip, and he helped you to your feet.

“Anything you want,” you answered coyly. He chuckled and pulled you close, his lips grazing your ear.

“My goodness, you still want more?” he teased, one hand sliding down to palm your ass and give it a hearty squeeze. “Looks like I’ll need to wear _you_ out before I can even think about getting some rest, hmm?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me at tumblr.com/granblue-fantasies to ask questions and submit suggestions and requests.  
> Thank you!


End file.
